


What could I do to make you feel better...

by Mrs_Starry_Eyed



Category: Buttontale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Don't Read This, F/M, Hinted clues of toture, Homesickness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll do it later, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Reader is not real, Sad things are everywhere, Sans needs hugs, This is Bad, This is weird, i didn't edit, reader is female, sorry if i made sans weird in here, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Starry_Eyed/pseuds/Mrs_Starry_Eyed
Summary: ...if you're also scared of me too?





	What could I do to make you feel better...

**Author's Note:**

> Optional:
> 
>  
> 
> If interested, listen to this while reading --
> 
>  
> 
> 'Brief Encounter' (with lyrics) by Dawn Golden
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYiFEjTvksI

"Sans?"  
  
The door creaked against the floor as it was pushed open, delicate (s/c) fingers gripping the handle tightly while she quietly peeked her head inside.  
  
The small shaking skeleton immediately stiffened under the heavy covers of his bed, the whimpering that (Y/n) had just heard from the hallway moments ago silencing to muffled sniffles. The lights were out and the curtains were drawn, leaving the room in complete darkness besides for the lit candle carefully held in a holder between her fabric hands.

As she took a small step in, she noted that all the toys and knickknacks that used to decorate the baby cream bedroom were now messily crammed into the toy chest locked shut near the doorway. Multiple books from the shelf's seemed to be hurriedly plopped on top of the chest too for good measure. Personal pictures from the walls were torn down and smashed into pieces, ivory bones nailing them into the floors deeply in. And bloody finger-prints were mostly covering the walls near the window, where it held a childproof lock latching the window shut from the outside of the house.  
  
The room was shadowed and cold and empty, except for him and the giant blue bed in the far right corner on the opposite side of the window. She held out the candle further into the dark room and hesitantly closed the door shut behind her.  
  
She whispered softly out again while shuffling towards the edge of the bed, it squeaking lightly under her weight.  


"Sans, what's wrong?"

He was no longer making noises, but his shaking form intensified from where she stood. He was completely buried underneath all the pillows and blankets he had in here, only the small movements of the sheets showing he was really there and awake. She could see him clutching tightly to the fabrics around him, curling into a smaller ball and almost barely shuddering back when she spoke.

He said nothing.  
  
Her stitched frown grew larger. Painfully aware of his mistrust, (Y/n) knew Sans was keeping quiet to not get caught again. The Beldam can be very... worrying, if the blue-scarfed skeleton isn't happy without their knowing. Not only do they linger more around him to 'cheer him up', which only seems to frighten him more, but they also punish the ones that had found him that way in the first place.   
  
For that, she knew one of the reasons why it is that he no longer laughs or smiles like he used to. Why he doesn't speak much at all like he used to. Nobody wants to face the Beldam when they weren't acting as they should be. She knew very well of that. 

  
They forever stitched that disturbing frown onto her face because of it.  


They told her if she was too busy to not make him smile, then why should she have one?

  
  
(Y/n) pulled up the silky red scarf around her mouth instinctively and sat down at the edge of the mattress, gently placing the flickering candle on the butt of the wooden chair nearby with a low sigh. Sans still hasn't stopped shaking, even when she patted the cushioned lump that she was assuming was his legs. He flinched under her touched. She tried to not feel hurt by it.  
  
"Was it another dream?" (Y/n) mumbled while staring at the candle slowly melting, hands resting nervously in her lap. "It's ok to cry if you had a bad dream, Sans. You know that right? I won't tell."

  
  
Making him feel that scared when they were here was too much to make her tell again.  


 

"..hmph."  
  
  
  
She quickly pulled back her hand off of him when he suddenly started moving, kicking her body off the bed while still being stuck in the many covers.

She fell down onto the carpet floor with a dull 'thunk', her brows rising in shock as he pushed himself off his back recklessly with both arms and annoyingly ripping the sheets away, glaring above her with a frown. The darkness helped illuminate the one firey blue orbed light in his left eye-socket, twisting brighter as he gazed down at her.

A confused fearful ball started digging inside her head as she went to get up.  
  
He rarely acted up like this. Only ever on Gaster or the Beldam when he absolutely _refused_  to do something. Never on her. It was never put on her.

What did she do now to make that change? Why is he so angry?

.. Suppose mentioning the incident from before wasn't the most wisest choice...But it shouldn't have made him this angry. Worse had been done on him, and for that, she was sure of. As sad as it is.  


None of this is helping though. She was never so up close when it happens.  
  
  
Seeing this reaction on the younger skeleton brother is so horrifying. It makes her feel so guilty to know that she did this.  
  


  
(Y/n) couldn't help but notice then that his right buttoned-eye was still bleeding near the seams. An awful consequence for believing too high in the 'other brother's' words. And it bled and smeared all over his bones with his tears.

  
  
"it wasn't a bad dream!" He breathed out harshly, causing her to freeze from standing back up. He was still glaring at her, face unreadable passed that.

Not a bad dream?  
  
  
"But--"  
  
"it was a memory; a good memory! a v-very good mem-m-mory..." He instantly started tearing up as he said this, his voice losing that frustrated hatred it had as he gripped at his skull and started shaking again in his spot. He bended forward and cried soundlessly onto the crumbled sheets, thick colors of translucent blue and bold red staining the ones in his lap.  
  
(Y/n) layed uncomfortably stiff on the floor, arms held close to her chest and not knowing what to do.  
What _should_ she do? This never happened before.  
  
Wouldn't he be even more angry if she tried to help again anyway?  
  
  
He breathed out heavily, weakly, and muttered back.  
  
"it was a.. dream, about a memory... and.. it was the best dream i ever had since i came here." (Y/n) watched quietly, listening to every word he said when she slowly shifted into a crouched seating position on the floor. It looked as if it took so much energy and mental strength for Sans to say any of this. He was still crying.  
  
"i hate you. so much."  
  
She flinched back when he bluntly said this. He said it in such a calm tone, something that she knew he was stating as fact, and not just part of the heated argument that he sometimes get into with her. (Y/n) stared when he looked back at her with now just a tired chipping frown, blue eye light gone and replaced with a small white pin-prick, before gazing limply towards the floor and sighed softly. It hurt more hearing it being said out loud. But she already knew that.  
  
"I'm sorry that you do." (Y/n) murmured, rising up to her feet and patting down her clothes, grabbing for the candle to leave already. Staying here for longer was just too painful.   
  
Seeing that she was, he lurched up from his bed and made a quick grab for her hand, causing her to practically fall back to the edge of the bed when he gripped on tightly and pushed her closer to him. His frown stretched lower, sockets creasing into something that she could barely tell he was trying to make her see. As if he was trying to tell her that she barely knows. And she needed to know.  
  
He stared at her, then lowered his head and sighed, then looked up at her again and let go of her hand.  
  
"i hate you. because you remind me exactly about her, but you're nothing like her."  
  
(Y/n) stood in her spot, hand still out where he grabbed it.  
  
"I don't understand... who?"  
  
"her!" Sans' voice started to raise higher than a whisper, stressed and wanting her to just know already, more tears dribbling off his bone cheeks as he squinted his eyes and pointed right at her angrily.  
  
"you're her, but you're not! _you're not my (y/n_ )!"  
  
  
She froze, just watching as he pointed straight at her face and glared hard at her with more rushed pouring tears and blood. The red scarf loosened it's hold around her mouth and drooped down.   
  
What?  
  
  
"you act just like her! you're kind, you're caring, you're smart, you love to read those flower books because you want to grow something beautiful like that! you're quiet when you're thinking too hard, and are scared too easy when i talk to you during it! you even _make tea_ the same way; you always have to hum when you make it!!!"  
  
What is he talking about? He's not even pretending to whisper anymore.  
  
  
"but you're different! you're completely different! you don't laugh when i pick you up after seeing you!"  
  
  
She's scared that he'll see just how light she is.  
  
  
"you don't want to tell me when you're worried about something!"  
  
  
She doesn't want him to be sad anymore than he already is.  
  
  
  
"you won't even tell me that he forced you not to smile anymore!"  
  
  
(Y/n) quickly pulled up her scarf over her face and back away multiple steps from him, speechless and trembling with fear as Sans was panting for air as he continued to stare at her. He stopped crying a while ago, the tears already started to dry and crust on his face with the blood smeared into a gross mess on his bones and around his button-eye. The blood could be seen already smeared on his blue bandanna when he stepped up closer to her and tapped one gloved boney finger on her beady black buttoned eyes, pulling down the scarf while doing so.  
  
She flicked her head back up, her fake contorted frown sewed onto her face bending unnaturally down as he huffed and gently spoke out, frustration fading and just leaving him tired and undescribably done.  
  
"it's not just you. it's also dad, and asriel, and the neighbors, and my own brother..."  
  
  
He looked so tired of everything.  
  
  
"..and all of you. And for some stupid reason, everyone here cares so much when i'm gonna sew the other damn button in my eye." Sans continued to just look at her, staring at the buttons attached to her (s/c) face as she stared at the one gruesome button attached to his.  
  
She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out anything on what to say to him after everything he told her. What could she say? She hated how this small monster just continued to watch her with that unreal little smile that she knew was a lie. Don't smile like that! Not after everything he just told her. He can't just pretend that he's fine again.  
  
What could she say?  
  
  
He lowered his head, hunching into himself and lowered back down onto the bed and flopped onto his back. If she didn't knew better, she would say he was finally asleep. But the only thing she knew right now was that she wished he was.   
  
He never did stop shaking.  
  
  
"i miss everyone... i want to go home."  
  
  
(Y/n) soundlessly lowered herself down next to him, eyes drifting off to the candle she brought in with her and noticed it was just minutes away from going out, most of the wax already melted. She looked over towards the blue skeleton's face, closed eyed and still a pained twisted smile on. She hesitated, mind spinning as she gently, cautiously, brought down a hand to his. He didn't flinch, not this time. And knowing that made her clench his tighter and softly cry too.  
  
If only she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I could be more like her for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I kept listening to the song "Brief Encounter" by Dawn Golden on repeat while making this, and it helped create the mood for me in here.


End file.
